


When Skies Are Gray

by TheStellarSeacow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bars, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Cup of China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStellarSeacow/pseuds/TheStellarSeacow
Summary: After his less then stellar performance at The Cup of China, Georgi make a new friend who proceeds to show him a whole new way of copping with his heart break.





	When Skies Are Gray

Everything was gray for Georgi Popovich; and everything had been gray since his precious, ex-girlfriend Anya had left him.

At least when she had first walked out of his life, after delivering a devastating blow against his self esteem it was when he had began to gear up for the season. A season he was going to originally dedicate to the love that Georgi felt for Anya. After all she was beautiful and charming and he loved her with his whole heart. He loved her long chestnut hair, that fell in effortless waves down her back. Then there were freckles across her nose that he would count as she slept in the bed next to him or in every single selfie she posted to social media; he adored every single one of them. Her full lips, that he thoroughly enjoyed kissing until his were swollen and red. 

He had wanted to skate for her, to show not only Anya, but the whole entire world hos much he loved her how dedicated his heart was to her. The climax of this expression of love would be after he had won worlds, he would then propose to her. They would get married shortly after in a lavish ceremony. The kind of ceremony that she would have always dreamed of; Georgi would spare no expense at all making sure his beloved looked and felt as beautiful as she really was.

But then she dumped him.

It was in the park, he had noticed that Anya was seeming to be distant with him. Georgi thought that it was because she was starting to work on her own routines (after all she was one of the top ice dancers in Russia) never would he have guessed it was because she had met someone else and she wanted to be with that other man now. He had started to cry immediately as the words came out of her mouth and split out from her perfectly formed lips. He had always been a crier and his six older brothers had teased him relentlessly for it (calling him all manner of slurs because of his sensitivity, but he had been the one of with the best looking girlfriend-- _had_ being the key word now). As soon as the water works start she turned away leaving him standing there on the pathway feeling like the lowest of creatures; he called after her as she walked away, the sound of her high heels clacking in the brick walk way fading.

Georgi had immediately gone back to his studio apartment and laid in bed crying until he had fallen asleep. He laid in that bed until his alarm sounded for him to get up and go to morning practice. He was unable to land a single jump and forgot his step sequences resulting in Yakov screaming at him. After a week of failed practices, his coach had finally decided to investigate what exactly was wrong.

Maybe it was because Yakov had gone through heartbreak of his own (his former students that still worked in the rink assisting as coaches who had lived through it called in legendary) but the old man had seen this as an opportunity. It was him who decided to change around all of Georgi's routine, they decided to go with something dedicated to “heartbreak” a theme they could both relate to. With Victor off in Japan playing coach the hopes and dreams of Yakov's legacy was resting on Georgi's shoulders. And without a girlfriend to distract him he could through himself into his skating ensuring each practice was as efficient as possible.

He had passionately thrown himself into his routines so that ramping up to the season the only color he saw was red. Red for his hurt and anger. Then with the season that red had turned to visions of gold. However here he was after the first competition of the Grand Prix Series having fallen short of the podium, the worst of it all for Georgi had been that Anya was there to watch him fail to achieve his full potential that he had worked so hard for, she had a seat (next to her fiance-- the man she had left him for) to watch him embarrass himself in front of the skating world complete with tears (he had after all always been prone to crying, he was just an emotional person).

That had all been earlier though, and now he was sitting in a poorly lit Beijing bar, one that the other foreigners there for the competition had decided to occupy, drowning his sorrows in liquor. People all around him were laughing and having fun as glasses clanked together and the too loud Bubblegum Pop in Mandarin. Georgi let out a sigh as he finished his glass of vodka and signaled to the sleekly dressed bartender before he reached into his pocked and pulled out his cellphone again. He thumbed thru his photos until he found the picture of Anya's engagement ring that he had saved a screen shot of it before she had blocked him on Instagram. He really should have learned how to stop making himself so miserable looking at that image- but he couldn't help but think that he was supposed to be the one marrying her, it was supposed to be the ring he had bought her on her finger. 

The sound of the bartender placing the fresh glass of alcohol on the table brought Georgi out of his thoughts. He tucked his phone away and took a long drink from the short glass. _Why didn't I just buy a bottle and drink in my hotel room?_ he thought as he sat the glass down onto to the counter. _What did I think was going to happen._ he let out a sigh before lifting the glass to his lips again. He was ready to call it a a night and head to the hotel room he was sharing with Yakov and clear out the mini-bar as his coach snored away on his own bed. Sure he would be hung over but the flight back to Saint Petersburg was going to be terrible no matter what.

“Why are you looking so sad?” a soft voice came from his right side. Georgi turned his head to see a pretty young woman with dark skin and dark brown hair that landed just past her shoulders climb up on the bar stool next to him. She fixed him with a smile that made it all the way to her large dark eyes that he had to admit were oddly familiar. “Is it because you're drinking alone? Did you're girlfriend stand you up?” she asked her voice sounding genuinely interested.

He turned his head back to his drinking running his finger over the condensation on his glass. “I don't have anyone to even stand me up.” he decided to say, why would he tell a stranger about all of his misery.

“Oh good, so you would be perfectly fine with buying me a drink.” She clapped her hands together and fit him with a huge smile. Despite himself Georgi found it oddly charming. “I'll take a Martini.”

“Dirty--”

“Eww no! Why ruin gin and vermouth with olive juice? Just make it dry.”

“Whatever you say.” Georgi signaled the barkeep again and placed an order for the mystery woman's dry martini.

“Are you here for the Cup of China?” the girl asked with a little sigh adjusting her little black dress on the seat.

“Yeah. You?”

The bartender returned setting her drink on the napkin in front of her. “Yes, I competed and everything.” She took a sip, “Do you not recognize me?” she asked turning her head to fix Georgi with her large black eyes again.

“I'm sorry, I didn't watch the women's competition.” 

“I didn't skate in women's.” she said with a little giggle.

“I didn't watch the pair skate either.” he couldn't bring himself to watch pairs. That was the division Anya skated it, and she was always so beautiful on the ice. Watching her and her partner would make his heart hurt far too much. Georgi wasn't going to go into all of that with this girl though. He was going to buy her a drink or two and try his best not to think about his ex.

This earned him a giggle from his companion. “I guess you just focused on your routine only.”

“Oh you know who I am.” he felt himself feeling a little disappointed.

“Georgi Popovich. Some would call you 'pigeon', right?”

He felt his heart sink a little bit at that nickname his middle aged Japanese fans had given him. If Georgi had his choice that wouldn't be his first choice of bird to be compared to. “I wish you didn't know that.” he offered instead. This earned him another one of her laughs that he was beginning to find himself absolutely charmed by. “I'm afraid I don't know your name or any trivia about what your fans call you.”

“That's perfectly fine though.” she said with a little sigh, “I don't really think that you need to know what my name is or anything like that.”

“I did buy you a drink.” he raised his eyebrow.

“You did, but...” she pressed a finger to her cheek, “I really don't think that's completely necessary. You could always just check the programming guide and find out if you really wanted to know.” She finished off her drink.

Georgi decided just to shrug there was no reason to force her to tell her his name. Instead he signaled to the bartender to pay off the tab for the evening. “Well, I am going to head back to the hotel, I have an early flight home tomorrow.” he said passing his card over to the bartender, “It was nice meeting you.”

She looked mildly disappointed sliding off of her bar stool and adjusting her dress, since it had ridden up on her hips. “It's still early though-- and I have a long flight back to the United States. I'm sure there is something else that we could do. Something that would be more fun then just sharing a drink in a Beijing bar.”

“I don't really feel like dancing.” he offered with a shrug. He wasn't as drunk as he had planned to make himself, not even tipsy really, but he did have a pleasant warmth running thru him. This mystery girl had saved himself from his attempts to drown his sorrows in his own body weight worth of.

“I'm sure there is something else that you can think of doing with me.” she said looking up at him from beneath her long, thick, dark lashes, “I mean, I'm pretty cute after all, right?”

Georgi nodded, mystery girl was cute. She wasn't exactly the type he would go for normally. He tended to go for women with dark hair, full lips, hourglass figures, and long legs. It was how Anya had been and how all of his past girlfriends before her had been as well (he had a type just like most men did if he had to guess). This girl in front of him had the kind of things that he liked, shapely legs, the long dark hair, and full lips... full lips that were tinted with a deep red gloss and looked inviting... the only thing that she was missing was the hour glass figure that normally melted his heart, but there was nothing wrong objectively wrong with her figure.

Georgi closed his eyes thinking for a moment. He knew what she was doing, she was flirting with him. It was just difficult for him to flirt back, he had never really been good at it (it had been a source of endless teasing from Anya in their relationship). He just got so tongue tied around attractive women, how he had ever managed to land his ex (or any of the women he had managed to date). So when he was standing in a bar , with an attractive young lady standing in front of him it was only natural for Georgi to feel flustered and self conscious. 

_Is she looking for money or something?_ He thought for a moment. She knew who he was, this could really just be a black mail scheme. What would Yakov say? Yakov was used to cleaning up after Victor, Mila, and even now Yuri. He had always told Georgi how happy he was that at least one of his skaters that didn't cause him too much trouble (he just had a habit of throwing himself pity parties-- but that was easy enough to deal with). 

Mystery girl waved her hand in front of his face and looked up at him with a huge grin, “Are you just gonna ignore me or something?” she gave a little giggle, “I guess you're kind of rude huh?”

“Oh sorry. I was just thinking.”

“I'm not used to too many guys thinking around me, well not really with their brains you know.”

“I'm going through a tough breakup. Just weighing the pros and cons of things.”

“Oh well are there more pros or cons?”

Georgi thought for another moment. “More cons.” Certainly. And Yakov was going to be pissed. But the warmth of the alcohol running thru his body had him thinking that the cons really didn't matter. And in his hazy mind, he just said “Why not?”

“Great!” mystery girl smiled clapping her hands together. She then stepped up closer to him, snaked her arm threw his, and then eased herself up close to him. “Well you've paid the tab so let's get going!” She said brightly before leading the way.

The two of them walked in silence as they made their way back to the hotel. For a moment, Georgi had thought _How does she know where I am staying?_ before remembering that she had said she had competed in the Cup of China herself. All of the competing skaters were staying in the same hotel, a four star affair close to the hosting rink. Anya was even staying there, he had seen her getting on the elevator ahead of himself, and held back, not wanting her to make a scene about him being a stalker (he only notated that the elevator had stopped on the eleventh floor-- so that he could avoid it).

Once they made it back to the hotel the two of them made their way across the empty lobby (save for the night clerk) to the elevators. Mystery girl let go of Georgi's arm before pressing the up button. The wait for an elevator, this late at night was less then a minute and the two of them stepped on to the elevator. “What floor?” she asked glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Eight.” He replied.

When they made their way to their destination floor Georgi led the way down the halls to his room. With a deep breath he reached his hand into his pocket and fished out his key card. Glancing over his shoulder he took a look at the mystery cute girl, she was biting her lower lip looking a bit apprehensive. Georgi quirked up a brow at her. 

“Wait!” she said quickly grabbing a hold of his arm before he could scan the card.

“Did you change your mind?” he turned himself completely around leaning his back up against the wall.

“Kind of... not really...” she said glancing over her own shoulders, down either end of the empty hallway. “I just have something I need to tell you.” It was the mystery girl's turn to sigh; and with that sigh she reached up to her hair line and pulled off her long black hair, revealing a black hairnet, “It's me Phichit!”

Georgi blinked starring down at his Thai skater, the one who had gotten gold in the competition. He was mildly confused for a moment. _Well that explains why_ she looked vaguely familiar. he thought. He wasn't upset or anything finding out the person he had been flirting with all evening was actually his rival competitor, but he was suddenly finding himself suddenly sobering up rather quickly.

“Sorry.” Phichit offered as he looked up thru his dark thick lashes. “I just thought that I would meet up with you and stop you from doing something that you would end up regretting later. I follow you on Instagram, and you're kind of a mess.

He was right. Georgi was a mess, he had posted more then one selfie of himself with his eyes bloodshot after an evening on crying over Anya. His selfies like that always got a load of comments from middle aged women going on and on about how nice it was to see a young man so comfortable with his emotions. Often they would offer to set him up with their single daughters (he always ignored specific comments but would naturally thank his fans for their concern). He had also been drinking this evening to help with his upset over coming in fourth place. Men in his family drinking post breakup was never really good. It was how two of his older brothers had ended up in miserable marriages, with bratty kids that made going home for the New Years Holiday a massive chore.

“Thanks” he said after sometime, “I really mean it thanks for that.” He crossed his arms over his chest still leaning up against the door.

Phichit's smile never wavered. “No problem. I just figured that if I was the one to get you back to your room you wouldn't end up in even more girl drama with you're coach screaming at you over it. Man, he so intense.”

“He's great though.” Georgi could feel his pride in Yakov swelling up, “His intensity is what makes him the best.”

“I guess so.”

“What about your coach. Does he not mind you doing, you know, this sort of thing.” He motioned towards the other young man, and his ensemble. 

“Oh he actually loves it!” Phichit said way too brightly, a huge, perky grin across his face. “Sometimes, I'll get dressed up real cute and flirt with him at bars in Detroit. It's tons of fun and we always have a good time after.” the wink he offered afterwards was all the confirmation Georgi needed to know his insinuation of the activities was true.

_Is Yakov the only coach left with any sense of professionalism._ The Russian skater thought, “Uh well, thanks again.” He said out loud before turning himself around and reaching to open up the door again, “I have to admit though, I was looking forward to an evening alone with a pretty girl.” He really had been, after all Anya had left him in late August and it was now November. 

“If you don't mind my not actually being a girl, I am still pretty pretty... and I'm great at giving head.”

Georgi dropped his key card at that. That was unexpected. “I'm sorry what?” he had the door open, his hand on the handle, and had angled himself in an odd way attempting to look at Phichit and pick the card up at the same time.

“I said that I'm great at giving head. I lost my gag reflex Freshman year.” He certainly sounded rather proud of himself over that, “I have lines waiting for me and everything at frat parties too.”

“And you were worried about me doing something dumb?” Georgi asked under his breath.

Phichit puffed up his chest to defend himself, “Hey! I'm not heart broken. And I'm blowing a bunch of douche bag jocks upset that they couldn't get it in on a sorority girl. They're discrete when it comes to seeking my services, you know?”

“I guess.” He trailed off. For a moment he thought, “And you, would you be discrete with me too?”

“Oh Georgi, there is nothing gay about getting your dick sucked.”

He felt himself getting defensive, “I don't mean it like that! I just-- I just don't want there to be any gossip.”

“Nor do I. And I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to.”

He was going to possibly regret this in the morning, but, the Russian skater opened the door wide and motioned for Phichit to walk into the room ahead of himself. The Thai man entered eagerly, flicking on the light switch before immediately settling himself on to the bed. He bounced a couple of times before kicking off his black heels and swinging his legs back and forward from the edge of the bed.

Georgi stood along the wall where the short walk way that led from the hotel's hall into the room proper with his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't really believe that he was doing this. It had been more then ten years since the little experimentation he had done in a teenage training camp. The Russian reasoned though, that there was no turning back, so he uncrossed his arms and unzipped his pants without any preamble.

“So you're just going to whip it out huh?” Phichit said raising an eyebrow, “I thought you were more considerate when it came to these kind of things.” This gave Georgi pause and he zipped his pants back up. The Thai skater just laughed under his breath and stood up from the bed. “I don't mean to offend or anything.” he closed the space between them before reaching up and resting his arms over the taller man's shoulders so that his wrists crossed behind his neck, “I mean I did say that it was a blow job in the hallway...” he raised up on to his tip toes to press his pink, glossy lips against the other man's.

Kissing Phichit wasn't bad at all. There was no way that Georgi could think it was or anything. His lips were full and soft, just like Anya's and every other girl that he had ever dated (that was one of those things that he looked for in a potential girlfriend) and the sticky, vaguely fruity flavored gloss was very familiar too. When they separated, he found himself wanting more, moving in for another kiss, this time deeper. Feeling daring, Georgi wrapped his arms around Phichit's waist (not sure what else to do with his hands, and not just leave them dangling at his sides) . He even found himself opening his mouth slightly opting to push his tongue against the other's lips. There was a laugh that came from the younger mans throat as the two kissed, but he still opened his mouth and accepted the Russian's tongue. _Yeah_ he thought for a moment, _This is just like kissing a girl._

The two pulled their mouths apart, but Phichit remained close to Georgi's torso. “I guess I was right after all.” he said with a sly little smile. He looped his thumbs through the belt loops of the other man's slacks and stepped backwards pulling Georgi along the way. He settled himself back on to the bed, let go of the loops, and bit his bottom lip before reaching for the fly of the Russian skater's slacks. “OK. So that was a little fun before we get down to business. I'm just eager to see what exactly I'm going to be working with, you know gather my mental fortitude and all of that!”

Georgi found himself blushing suddenly getting nervous. He had a decent sized cock, after all he had seen plenty in the locker rooms through out his career (and it was one of the things few departments he confidently knew he had Victor beat in too), but Phichit sounding like a professional when it came to the department of dicks. It was always a little nerve wracking anyways when someone you were about to have sex with was going to be seeing your genitals for the first time. Sure, Georgi wasn't one to judge himself, with the three women (and one boy in his youth) he had been with thus far he had never been upset with what they were offering, so it was irrational to believe anyone would be with his. Especially when the person who was about to unwrap his man hood had admitted moments ago he would hand out blow jobs in the closets of American Frat Houses (and if there was something else he was confident about when it came to his dick and balls it was that they were way better then that of the Average Hyper-sexual College Boy-- regardless of nationality). 

Georgi took a deep breath as Phichit unzipped his fly and braced himself for the reaction. There was another beat as he felt his pants get pulled down his hips. It was taking so long for the other to slid down his underwear. 

“Black silk huh?” Phichit said quirking a brow and letting out a chuckle, “Is this a Russian thing, black silk underwear?”

The Russian man opened his mouth, about to ask how the other knew about Victor's under garment habits, but then remembered the Instagram post from a couple of days ago. “I just have sensitive skin.” he offered instead.

The other seemed to accept this explanation and slid Georgi's briefs down over his hips. “Oh well you're skin isn't too sensitive to do some manscaping though?”

“Its just some trimming with scissors, that's hardly going to cause bumps.”

“You're so considerate.” Phichit just chuckled again under his breath before wrapping his hand at the base of Georgi's cock, his pink tongue darting out to lick his lips before he moved in and gave the Russian's slit an experimental lick. He wasn't yet even half heart, could feel his heart rate quicken and hear the blood rushing to his head (he wouldn't remain limp for long). Phichit moved in again, this time sucking on the head as he began to work his hand up and down the shaft, gently, willing the dick in his mouth to harden. After some more work, Georgi was at full mast now.

With a deep breath, Phichit opened his mouth wide and slowly took in the cock, so that the head was resting in his throat, and his nose was pressed into the other's neatly trimmed black pubes. “Fuck” Georgi hissed out. He had never, in his sexual history had with dick so deep inside someone's mouth. He ran his hands thru his own gel styled hair unsure of what to do with his hands. Slowly, Phichit pulled his head away so that only the head of his dick was left in his mouth, the shaft glistening with saliva.

He sucked hard on the head, working his hands up and down the shaft, this time with more vigor now that there was spit to lubricate his work. He released the head from his mouth with a loud pop before he worked his thumb over the slit. “So you like that huh?” Phichit's voice was much deeper now as he made full on eye contact and continued to stroke Georgi's dick, that was now most certainly leaking pre-cum. He then gave a sly smirk before licking along the vein that ran on the underside of the other's dick.

Phichit lowered his mouth over the cock again, this time moving much quicker and fondling his balls. He worked his neck back and forward up and down Georgi's length. Each time he bobbed his head the Russian could feel his head bump into the back of this throat. This wasn't going to last much longer, after all, Georgi was a mere mortal. “I'm-- it's--” he tried to issue a warning as fast as he could, but it was too little too late.

When he felt the cum hit the back of his tongue, Phichit paused right away. He then slid back so that only the head was left in his mouth. He sucked hard, hallowing out his cheeks attempting to suck Georgi's dick dry. Once satisfied that his Russian rival had finished ejaculating, he backed away and swallowed every last drop, including licking his lips for the mom existing drops that may have fallen out.

Georgi watched absolutely dumb founded as Phichit wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, stood up adjusting the hem of his dress, gathered his wig and his shoes, and made his way to the door to leave. 

“That's, that's it?” Georgi stammered out, his underwear and slacks still around his knees and feeling dazed. “You don't want me to take care of you too?” he motioned to Phichit's crotch.

“Naw, I'm good. I have someone else to handle that.” he gave Georgi a little wink over his shoulder and made his way out of the room.

Georgi just waddled his way to his bed, not bothering to pull up or remove his pants and collapsed back onto his bed.


End file.
